Welcome to powerpuff (peporation)
by xXQueenOfCrazyXx
Summary: I need help with my new story. So here's a little introduction whil sorting things out. OC's needed!


**Okay... This is my first story so be nice!**

**This is more of an online series for the powerpuff girls. Every chapter will be an episode so expect 3,000 words. Because of this, not only will this be written in script form, BUT it will take about one or two weeks to write. Sooo, lets talk about season 1!**

**What is up with the new girl and why does she hate Blossom SO much? Who is Princesses new crush? And finally what are the powerpunk girls planning? All will be revealed in season 1 of...**

**Welcome to a powerpuff story!**

**Okayz, lets talk about why I'm doing this. Its to sort everything out while I write the story. First the OC submission (thats write!), then character description and finally the announcment of winning OC's.**

**Okay so the names of the characters (like Bubbles and those names are just nicknames.**

**Bailey "Blossom" Utonium**

**Bridgette "Bubbles" Utonium**

**Becky "BC" Utonium**

**Beck "Brick" Jojo**

**Benjamin "Boomer" Jojo**

**Brock "Butch" Jojo**

**Scarlet "Princess" Morebucks**

**Belinda "Beserk" Plutonium**

**Bijou (prounonced Bishoo) "Brat" Plutonium**

**Bonnibel "Brute" Plutonium**

**Okayz! Now for the OC form!**

**Rules:**

**No mary sues**

**In detail! Or you won't be accepted**

**PM only!**

**Only 6 people aloud to have powers and 2 people for special power, so be quick!**

**Everyones super rich in this, okay? (Yay! Cheer!)**

**OC form**

**Name:**

**Nickname(s):**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Sexual Orientation: (gay, bi, straight, lesbian)**

**Eyes:**

**Hairstyle:**

**Body:**

**Personality: (at least a paragraph)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Fears:**

**Powers or not? (remember, not everyone can have powers!)**

**If so, which ones? (Physic or like the girls?)**

**Outfit for summer/spring:**

**Outfit for winter/fall:**

**Formal: (prom)**

**Pajamas: (sleepovers)**

**Swimwear:**

**Crush:**

**Song for Crush:**

**Songs they would sing:**

**~School Life~**

**World Language: (Spanish, Latin, German, or Japanese)**

**Are they in any AP or pre AP classes?:**

**Trouble maker or goodie two-shoes?:**

**~Others~**

**Family:**

**Now for my OC!**

* * *

**Name: Roxanne Jones**

**Nickname(s): Roxy**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Female**

**Sexual Orientation: (gay, bi, straight, lesbian) Bi**

**Eyes: Soft brown, slightly big, long thick black eyelashes**

**Hairstyle: Curly, long black, shiny hair**

**Body: Hourglass figure, Caramel skin like beyonce, petite (which means small btw), B cup, Slim, Slightly curvy, has several peircings on her left here but only one on her right, has a black tattoo on her left arm which says****_ sexy _****on it, flat stomach with bellybutton peirxing on it, black eyeshadow and lipstick to.**

**Personality: (at least a paragraph) Roxy is... a badass. She gets angry but is usually passivd. She's generally nice. She's one oc the richest people in school but doesn't show it. She see's the puffs as family and is very close to them.**

**Likes: Smoking, Tattoos, dancing, the puffs, her Mom**

**Dislikes: Sluts, Boys who use girls, authority**

**Friends: The Puffs, some OC's, Robin, Mitch, Dee-Dee, Raven and some others**

**Enemies: The powerpunks, Princess and her minoins, Boys who use girls, Drake (I'll tell you about him in the next part of this)**

**Fears: Spiders**

**Powers or not? (remember, not everyone can have powers!) Yes (this affects NO ONE)**

**If so, which ones? (Physic or like the girls?) Physic ones**

**Outfits for Summer/ Spring: Tight black vest which shows her bellybutton, black ruffly skirt with silver belt, knee high, black stilleto boots.**

**Outfit for winter/fall: Black vest, Black beret, baggy army trousers, fingerless black gloves, army boots (she looks sexy in this) Hair in ponytail**

**Formal: (prom) Black, sparkly, slowy sleeveless dress which reaches her ankles, white, elbow length gloves, pearl necklace, hair let out**

**Pajamas: (sleepovers)Flowy crop top which shows her stomach, short, shorts**

**Swimwear: Black and white bikini**

**Crush: None... yet**

**Song for Crush: None**

**Songs she would sing: Wings, Break the ice, bring me back to live, going under**

**~School Life~**

**World Language: (Spanish, Latin, German, or Japanese) Latin**

**Are they in any AP or pre AP classes?: Music and Dance**

**Trouble maker or goodie two-shoes?: Trouble maker**

**~Others~**

**Family: 15 year old sister named Melanje (plays important role in season 3) and 10 year old sister (plays important role in season 2)**

**Contest:**

**Can anyone help me a character named Lucinda, the one who hates Blossom btw. use the OC form and basically send me a PM about her! The winner gets a sneak peak of the first episode!**

**Get submitting!**

**See you Next week! xXQueenOfCrazyXx Out!**


End file.
